Is This Not Chaos?
by Fyeora
Summary: Vriska has done it. She finally took mass control, and caused mayhem and destruction. Like a mob boss, she is feared. But because of that fear, she is followed. Not by all, however. There is a team of resistance who is keen on tracking her down, and ending her reign once and for all. (This fic supports [but not limited to] Aradia x Sollux, and Vriska x Nepeta.)
1. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

**So, this is not only my first Homestuck fanfiction, but it is my first fanfiction completely. I tend to write only past two in the morning, so there is without a doubt _many_ grammatical errors. But whatever. I really don't write stories, because I never feel motivated to continue them. I dunno if I will be motivated to continue this, as I tend to think my ideas are fails. xD Also, the cover image is still in the process of being made. And the genres, I am not sure if it is Sci-Fi exactly. I planned on it to be somewhat Sci-Fi, but my fingers have already decided things differently so far.  
****This story is what it is because my friends and I talked about possible ships. And I just had to make the Vriska and Nepeta happen. But yeah. Chapter 1. Set in several point of views. That is how I will go at this. Also, I will just assume that you all understand the troll's speaking ways, so I will not put too much emphasis on them. Finally, this is half trollstuck, half humanstuck. They are trolls, but in a more humanized world.  
****Well, enjoy! 3**

This desolate wasteland was once beautiful. The hills rolled on and on, lush with greenery and free of spirit. Animals roamed without a care, growing fat and slow as though they had no worries in the world. The wind entwined itself through the thick trees, carrying a melodic tune with it. It was peaceful, and quiet.

Now, the trees are charred. The wind only carries along the essence of the dead. Some say that they could still hear their screams for mercy. The animals were few and far, coming out only at night to scavenge for whatever food they can find. They would even stoop to feasting on the dead of their fellow animals, whether they died from starvation, or they got in a fight with another animal. It was a dog eat dog world, and only the best would survive.

Luckily for Vriska and her group, they were the best.

* * *

"Excuse me, Sollux?" A soft voice called, following a knock on the door. The door cracked open a bit, sending short beams of light into the dark room.

"Yes? Come on in." Sollux adjusted his glasses, and minimized his computer programs. Even though he had to trust his team with his life, he still felt awkward to share what he was up to. It usually involved hacking into the database of the upper class, which was not really too much of a problem. They were not so strong when it came to technology.

Without hesitation, his visitor came in and shut the door behind her. Sollux felt his face warm up as he saw the outline of a familiar set of ram horns. All the lights in the room were currently off to prevent migraines (he tended to get them quite often), which also benefited in hiding his expressions. Or face color, for that matter.

Aradia crossed the room, and sat down opposite of his desk. "I just thought I would stop by and see how you are doing. Were you able to access the security of the bank?" Of course, she came in to ask him about his hacking. Never would she stop by just for a simple 'Hello', or 'Would you like to get some coffee?' or anything, for that matter. In these times, everything was serious. There was no time for goofing off. No time for casualties. No time for relationships. It was just fighting and working.

Sollux realized he was just staring at her, and he could feel her intent gaze staring back, awaiting his reply. "Er, yes. I was able to bypass the first three firewalls. I only need two more, and then the safe security code. But if this code is anything like the last one, it will be difficult to scramble."

"I figured as such." She sighed, leaning back in the chair. "So I already sent a team to try and steal a card key from the nearest enemy sector." Aradia looked back at Sollux. He could somewhat make out her features, being his eyes have adjusted to the dark. She smiled slightly, and leaned forward once more, placing her hand on top of his. "Let's see if you can crack the code before they make it back. I'm routing for ya!"

Sollux just kind of stared. It was not often that she would return the affection they once shared before the war. When many died, she realized that she had to step up and take authority. They were not so close anymore. But once in a while, it seemed as though they were the only ones on the planet. He pulled his hand out of hers to squeeze her fingers in his. "I'll get right to it, then." He said, staring into her eyes. She probably could not see his, what with both the darkness and his glasses, but sure enough, their eyes met like an unbreakable bond.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was no more than thirty seconds. Aradia was the one to break the silence as she stood up. She had more important business to attend to, as he did. But one thing was bothering him anyways... "Who did you send, by the way?"

Aradia, being already at the door, turned around and looked at him.

* * *

"UGH! Traveling with you is a fucking waste of time. Why would they send me, and YOU OF ALL PEOPLE to retrieve a fucking card, for a fucking bank, when Sollux could probably crack the code himself!? I mean, seriously. It is fucking ridiculous!" Karkat began to rant. They have been slinking along the tunnels for a good hour now, and he was getting frustrated. Not that he wasn't already before, but... Well, it is normal.

"Uhh... Well you know, all that hacking must be hard for Sollux... So, uhh, this would ease his troubles. I guess..." Tavros replied quietly. He was walking behind his raging comrade while holding the torch high. He is not so fond of fires, but Karkat insisted that since he was the taller of the two, he should hold it. Tavros did not question his reason, as he knew his place. Karkat DID seem to know what he was doing. "And uhmm... Maybe you should rant a little quieter... We are getting closer to our... destination."

Karkat stopped talking, and walked along in silence. Tavros could hear him grunt quietly to himself, as if he did just notice what point they were at. Some trolls just get too caught up with their heads in the clouds to really notice where they are at. Karkat then motioned for Tavros to be quiet (even though he was the quiet of the two), and pulled them to a halt at a rusty ladder. The thing is, these tunnels were actually the sewers. It just sounded too nasty to travel through the sewage. So they simply call them tunnels.

Karkat went first, swiftly climbing up the ladder. When he neared the top, he halted, listening for any sort of life on the other side that would interfere with their mission. He must have decided there were no threats, and lifted the manhole cover. He glanced around, just to make sure, then proceeded to pull himself the rest of the way out. He then motioned for Tavros to come, which he did after extinguishing his torch.

The duo slinked along alley ways, until their target stronghold was just around the corner. They did not need to discuss strategy, as this was already drilled into their heads before departure. After the two took a quick breather, they moved into action. Tavros hesitated, watched as Karkat disappeared behind the back of the building, and sighed as he gathered the will to do his part.

Tavros casually walked out to the front of the old wooden shack, and peeked inside the window. The shack was small, but every covenant of the enemy has access to the bank, making them an easy target. It was very nice, when you think about it, that the leader would actually allow any of them to take what they please. However, each transaction was tracked, and if they took too much, they would probably get in trouble. That is why it would be so much easier to take one of the enemy's keys rather than find and break one. That way, they would not be tracked.

There was three main rooms in this shack, and many other small and pointless ones. From here, Tavros could clearly see two out of three of the rooms. Two trolls were discussing stuff at a table, while another was passed out on a couch. He hoped that these were the only three, and that no others were in that third room.

Tavros stepped away from the window, and backed up till he was a good thirty feet from the wooden door. This was his duty. While Karkat sneaked around behind their backs, Tavros was supposed to set up a diversion. He always had to do this, and really disliked it. He lowered his head, pointing his enormous bull like horns at the door, and charged.

* * *

Karkat heard a loud splintering sound, and sudden uproar protruding from the inside the shack. Taking this as his queue, he opened up the back door and slinked in.

"...What on earth... What the hell are you doing!?" One of the trolls yelled. Karkat could hear, but not make out the muffled words of Tavros.

He looked around quickly, and stepped into the bedroom. He sighed with relief as nobody was in there, then began to rummage through the drawers and closets. He was about to give up, assuming they were all smart enough to keep their keys on them, when he found one single key tucked not so neatly under a pillow. Classic hiding place. He almost laughed about it.

Karkat quickly pocketed the key card, and dashed out. With no screw ups, he got to the back door and made his escape. Before completely leaving, he kicked over a garbage can to send a signal to Tavros that he was out. They both met up a block away at an alley way.

"Did you, uhh, get it safely?" Tavros asked him. Splinters of wood still stuck to his horns.

"No, I just left without it. Of course I got it!" Karkat shouted, silently, at him. They were still in enemy territory, so they could not make a ruckus. "Did the guards give you any trouble?"

"No... Not really. They seemed to, uhh, care more about their broken door than me."

"Well that's good. Let's get this fucking card back to the base." Karkat told him, taking lead back toward the tunnels.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" A frail looking troll asked, peeking her head inside the room cautiously. She was very well aware that Vriska did not like to be bothered. Only during extreme circumstances will she let interruptions slide. And with how she is, it is impossible to tell if any situation is extreme or not. So all any troll could do was hope...

Vriska looked up at her. It was clear she had been smiling, but that expression was long gone when she matched her sharp eyes with this troll. "What do you want? It better be **very **important, or else..." She put her hand on Nepeta's head, and rubbed her thumb behind Nepeta's horn. Nepeta began to purr loudly. To rub that spot was like bliss to her.

"Erm, well you see... One of your cohorts just made a transaction of 42 million boonbucks." She told Vriska, shifting her feet uncertainly.

Vriska stopped rubbing Nepeta (causing her to pout), and looked at the troll in disbelief. "Did you say... 42 _milion_? What on earth could anyone possibly need with 42 million boonbucks!? Send someone to retrieve them, and bring them here. I wish to have a chat with them."

"Oh, absolutely!" The troll said, smiling. Her life was on the line just then, but the odds were in her favor. She nodded a farewell to Vriska, and quietly closed the door behind her.

Once she was gone, Vriska sighed and put her hand to her forehead. "I don't even know what I am hoping for more right now. Either that troll to have taken all that money from me, or it actually being that renegade group who stole it. I am growing weary of their constant resistance and shenanigans."

Nepeta rolled over to look up at Vriska, who was seated behind her. "What are you going to do if it is the renegades?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She is so much like a cat, which makes Vriska smile. Vriska leaned down and patted her on the head.

"I don't know. I might send Eridan and his little fleet of fish trolls to track them down. They are strong, but annoying. So I wouldn't be too devastated if they did not come back." Vriska told her, running the back of her hand down Nepeta's cheek.

"Well, I like them because they remind me of fish! But then again, they do not taste nearly as good as fish do. But still. They carry that yummy fish smell!" Nepeta chirped.

Vriska laughed at that, then cupped Nepeta's face in her hands. "You can get some fish whenever you want, Nepeta." She told her, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Just ask the chef. He'll prepare it perfectly." That shows how good the cook was, if Vriska was able to describe his dishes as 'perfect'.

Nepeta giggled, and pounced into Vriska's arms. She began to snuggle up to her (which was very adorable to Vriska), and whispered, "We should go out today. Like, a walk in the park. Or to the beach. Or the forest... Oh! Or a movie!"

Vriska put her arms around Nepeta. She was so warm and cuddly. She could not imagine a day without her little kitty to make it better. Before, everything to her was destruction and chaos. But now, Vriska did not even like killing. Which was odd for her. She just had to keep it up because of her reputation. She would lose everything she worked so hard to get. It was the fear in her followers that kept them working. "A walk sounds nice." Nepeta did sound excited for a movie, but Vriska knew how she got. They usually need to leave early because she just can't stay still for so long. She would need to get up and run around. "Where would you like to go?"

Nepeta laid her head down on Vriska's shoulder, lost in thought. "Hmm... how about the park? We don't go there very often." She said, finally coming to a decision.

"Then to the park it is." Vriska replied softly in Nepeta's ear. Knowing what she wanted, Nepeta turned her head to meet Vriska's lips. Their kisses used to be extravagant and hungry, but nowadays, it was soft and passionate. Except those moments where they get really playful, if you know what I mean.

The kiss lasted until a knock was heard at the door. Judging by the sound of resistance, it was the troll with the 42 million transaction. Knowing this meant business, Nepeta released Vriska, and crawled off to sit next to her. Vriska herself took a deep breath, and entwined her fingers with Nepeta's. In return, Nepeta flashed her a grin of support. Vriska gave a small smile, before turning her head to look to the door.

"Come in."

* * *

**If you have any suggestions *shipping pairs, events, whatever*, feel free to let me know! I am completely open to them. I will admit, I am not planning this fanfic too much. So I can change it up quite a bit. However, some things are for certain in my brain. So I apologize if I cannot fit your preferences. **


	2. two much pe2terlog

**And then I make the next chapter like, instantly. **

**(Also, my apologies about the quirks. I am awful at them. xD Especially the puns. I just cannot make puns that well.)**

* * *

**- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] **

**CC: **) (-EY SOLLUX!  
**CC: **WAT-ER YOU DOING  
**TA: **feferii  
**TA: **don't do that.  
**CC:** 38(  
**TA:** what ii2 iit that you want anyway2?  
**CC: **I JUST WANT-ED TO C) (AT  
**TA: **that'2 iit? ju2t two chat? feferii, ii 2tiill don't under2tand why you are 2iidiing with Vrii2ka. you know what 2he ii2 doiing ii2n't riight.  
**CC: **I KNOW. I AM P-ERF-ECTLY AWAR-E  
**TA: **then why do you 2tay wiith her? you know you are welcome to joiin our operatiion.  
**CC: **-ERIDAN SAYS T) (AT AS T) (-E FUTUR-E QU-E-EN, I S) (OULD L-EARN ) (OW TO PROP-ERLY TAK-E CONTROL OF T) (INGS LIK-E T)(IS. SO IT IS B-EST T) (AT I WATCH, AND SWIM UP W) (-EN VRISKA SINKS.  
**TA: **ugh. feferii. eriidan i2 hopele22ly iin love wiith vrii2ka. he wouldn't want her two be overthrown iif he could help iit. iit i2 ju2t two get you two 2tay.  
**CC: **DON'T SPOUT LI-ES ABOUT -ERIDAN! ) (E WOULD N-EV-ER LI-E TO M-E LIK-E T) (AT. B-ESID-ES, VRISKA IS TAK-EN.  
**TA: **... 2he'2 taken? by who?  
**CC: **BY N-EP-ETA OF COURS-E!  
**CC: **... SOLLUX?  
**CC: **AR-E YOU STILL TH-ER-E?

**- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

**CC: **38(

* * *

Sollux shut down Trollian, and bolted from his desk. He glanced around frantically for the light switch, and caused his vision to go blindingly once it was found. He scrambled over to the door, and yanked it open. Outside was a hallway with a recording system aiming directly at him. He gets somewhat frantic about visitors. As he sped down the hall, many trolls would cast him uncertain glances. It was not often that they would actually see their networking mastermind wandering around outside his little 'hive'.

"Sollux?"

Sollux turned around to see Aradia emerging from the meeting room. Idiot! Of course she would have been in there!

Aradia turned around to mutter some sort of apology to whoever was in the room before closing the door behind her. "Is something the matter? You are outside your room..." Her eyes narrowed as she walked up to him. It was as though she was examining him for any sort of problem.

"Er, no. Nothing. But... Is Nepeta here?" He asked her, uncertain.

Aradia put her finger up to her chin, clearly thinking hardly. "Uhh... I don't think so... We could go check some of the cabins, if you need her. Why do you need her, anyways?"

Sollux slapped his hand to his face. It did somewhat bring a headache to him, but it was not nearly his worst problem. "Aradia. We forgot about Nepeta. Completely. She is not with us. We did not worry about her well being. She is with Vriska."

At that, Aradia's eyes widened. She pulled out a communication device, and ordered a full sweep of the facility to find Nepeta. She then looked up at Sollux. "If that is true... We will need to send a rescue party to get her. Oh, poor Nepeta. She is probably being tortured. I can't stand to think about her-"

With all her fussing, Aradia did not even notice as Sollux snaked up to her, and put his hand across her mouth. His expression was serious, but somewhat defeating. "No, she isn't tortured. When I said she was with Vriska, I mean... _with _Vriska. Feferi told me so."

As Sollux pulled his hand down from Aradia's now gaping face, Aradia retrieved a transmission saying that Nepeta was nowhere to be found. "Oh... Oh dear. I did not... I honestly did not see that coming." Aradia said at last. "Maybe we should see if she is still on Trollian? Well, if she will even answer us."

Sollux nodded, and snatched up Aradia's hand. "She will most likely talk to you than me. She always liked you better than me anyways." He told her as he casually led her down the hallway.

* * *

**-apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]**

**AA: **nepeta are y0u 0kay and well  
**AC: **:33 *ac pounces on aa* yes I am! purrfectly well, if mew might ask.  
**AA: **0kay that is g00d at least  
**AA: **but is it true that y0u are siding with vriska  
**AC: **:33 well *ac ponders*, I guess mew could say that! I don't really deal with any of the purroblems myself though. I am mostly here fur myself.  
**AA: **what d0 y0u mean 0_0  
**AC: **:33 well if you must know... *ac purrs before mewing* vriskers and I are matesprits!  
**AA: **0h  
**AA: **i see 0_0  
**AC: **:33 :33  
**AA: **i h0pe y0u d0nt mind me asking  
**AA: **why  
**AA: **and h0w  
**AC: **:33 oh not at all! *ac mews in delight befur telling aa the story of how ac got with vriskers*  
**AC: **:33 i have seen vriskers befur, pawviously, and i was always afuraid of her. i mean, i know she has murdered befur. and injured others. many others. she did not care about anyone but herself, and she caused much destruction and chaos. she had no heart.  
**AA:** i d0n't get where y0u are g0ing with this  
**AA:** wait  
**AA: **had  
**AC: **:33 yes *ac exclaims*! she does have a heart now. and i have it in my paws.  
**AC: **:33 but it wasn't always that way. the furst time we saw each other after all our adventures, she did try to kill me. but then some unfurtunate events happened. which i guess in the end it was furtunate for us all along! *ac purrs*  
**AC: **:33 I was out in the forest at the time, chasing birds. then while I was stalking one, getting ready to pounce, she came and scared it away.

* * *

**Okay, so me again. I kind of wanna know how you guys dead with the less than symbol not working. I mean, how do I make Pesterchums with Nepeta without it? Do I say screw it and use something else? Like ( or -? Or should I just leave it how it is? I just... I don't know. xD  
And this is a short chapter because I say so. It has two pesterlogs. So yeah. That is my excuse.**


	3. Befure and Afturr

**This chapter is supposed to be cheesy. I hope you know. I am not a serious writer, and I never will be. So if you are hoping for an extremely serious story, leave now. xD I went a little crazy in this chapter. Most of it was written when my room was growing bright with the sun rise. I really need to stop staying up so late. It is really messing with my grammar. **

* * *

**- 1.5 Sweeps (Three years) ago**

After Sgrub ended, everybody went their separate ways. They went off to do their own thing, not really wanting the company of those who they died with. Everyone knows that a wide majority of the trolls die in some way. But you know Hussie. Somethings happen, which triggers other things, and in the end, everything is all good.

Well, mostly. Not everything will be exactly the same anymore.

You see, for a moment all the quadrants were in chaos. Those who were flushed became ashen. Those who were pale became calignous. Moirails would abandon the other. Those who were kismesis towards each other no longer had it in them to hate. Of course, not everything stayed this way. After awhile, everything went back on the correct path. But some things happened during that time period. Some things that cannot be reversed.

One of these things led to Vriska and Nepeta.

* * *

The forest was still bright green and moist. Not just here and there, but everywhere. It was a perfect place for a little cat like troll to escape all that has happened behind her, and to move on. Like for instance, Equius, her previous 'meowrail', has abandoned her.

Nepeta pounced down from the wooden log she was perched on, and scanned the area around her for a sign of life.

_She came home from a hunt one day, and found him standing idly outside her cave door. When he saw her, he quickly looked away and began sweating._

She picked her way forward through the tall blades of grass. The sun was hardly peaking through the trees at this point, and you know what they say. The early bird catches the worm. But in this case, it is the cat catching the bird.

_"Nepeta. I have come to propose that we... Part ways."_

_Nepeta tilted her head to the side. "Part ways? What do you mean?" She asked her meowrail._

A quick flap of wings hit Nepeta's ears before she saw the bright red figure of a robin, flying down to peck among some leaves. It was probably searching for some nuts or berries from the local forgery.

_Equius began to take a step towards her, but seemed to decide against it. "It is nothing you have done, but rather that I, being as high a blood as myself, should have a moirail in my same hemospectrum. As you should. It is not proper for you to feel so familiar with those outside your class."_

_The words hit Nepeta harder than any punch Equius could have thrown. Her eyes were so intent on Equius, waiting for him to say that he was kidding. But this was Equius, and although she hoped differently, she knew that he would never joke about something like this. Her knees buckled, and for once, he was not there to catch her._

Nepeta shook her head clear of the memory. This happened about a half a sweep ago. She really needed to get over it. But it was hard. He left, then. Even as she pleaded for him to be lying, he just stepped around her and continued on his way. That was when she decided that bonds are not forever. So she tested her claw's durability against her shipping wall.

The robin twerked its head, looking in an opposite direction as Nepeta. She was currently down wind of it, so it must have sensed something else. She hoped that whatever it was, it would not get in the way of her 'purrey'. She crouched low to the ground, but took care not to brush against scattered greenery. While keeping her eyes intently on the robin, she pulled herself closer. Stalking. Stalking until that very last moment where she can-

**-CRASH-**

The robin let out a frantic call, and took flight. Nepeta hissed in annoyance, and glanced around for the source to cause her prey to slip out of her claws. When she saw it, she could not be any more confused.

There, standing right in front of a messy shrub (probably what she thrashed through) was Vriska. Vriska Serket. She was grinning that devious grin of hers, honing a glint of amusement in her eyes. "What's new, pussy cat?" She asked casually.

Nepeta lashed her tail (however that is possible. Again, this is Hussie's world, so it happens) in annoyance. "What do you want, Vriska?" She asked, clearly agitated.

"Aww, the kitty isn't so soft anymore." Vriska teased, taking a few steps towards her. "You know, nobody has seen you for nearly half a sweep. Not since that horse loving idiot dumped you-"

"HE DID NOT DUMP ME!" Nepeta growled. This troll was starting to get on her bad side. And now, her claws were not sheathed.

Vriska lifted her eyebrows, somewhat in shock. Nepeta has changed, just as everyone else had. She wondered how far she could push her. "Ouch. You seem like you have not quite gotten over it yet." She took a few more steps towards the small, bristling troll. "You know, Equius is doing so much better now. He has been getting out there more. Breaking less things. He has more time to carry on with his life without needing to watch over a pathetic little tool like you."

Nepeta, not being able to stand it much longer, leaped at Vriska. If it were not for Vriska's quick reactions, Nepeta's claws would have probably given Vriska the same scar that she had given to Gamzee long ago. Instead, the claws scraped against Vriska's reinforced robotic arm. The impact from the blow sent both of them tumbling to the ground. Nepeta used her cat like reflexes to take advantage of the situation, and quickly pinned Vriska's wrists to the ground. She completed the tussle by sitting on top of her. She then brought her face down, inches from Vriska, and bared her fangs.

No, they are not going to kiss here. That is too cheesy. Instead, Vriska sneered up at her. "So, you got me in your cradle. What will you do next, kitty cat?"

Nepeta's grip on Vriska's wrists grew tighter, causing a small trickle of cerulean blood to seep into her nails. "Do you know why I left? I left because I realized that all of you are self centered and cruel. You break others down for your own amusement. I don't want to be around that anymore. And if that means breaking all my ties, then so be it. You," Nepeta's lip quivered. It was a small quiver, but Vriska noticed it. "are much worse than the others. You deserve to have that smirk wiped from your face. And I will more than happy to do it for you." The rage in her eyes flared as she released one of her hands, and raised her claws high.

However, with Nepeta being blinded by fury, she did not notice the distant thumping of hooves growing louder and louder. At this point, Vriska could see a small herd of musclebeast charging toward them. Her eyes widened as she stared past Nepeta, who confusingly casted a glance behind her. Though she did not have a chance to react, Vriska did. She used all her strength to shove Nepeta off of her, and out of the path of the beasts. Nepeta landed with a heavy thud, and raised her head just in time to see Vriska disappearing behind the hooves of the herd. With there only being about five or six beasts, they passed quickly. They did happen to kick up a thick mist of dust, though. So thick, that even Nepeta's intense feline senses could not ensure her of Vriska's well being.

"V-Vriska?" Nepeta brought herself to her feet and, uncertainly, stepped into the cloud of dirt. It already began to clog both her vision and throat. She was not able to open her mouth without choking on dirt, so she began to feel around for Vriska. Or any parts of her...

Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed onto Nepeta's wrist. She wasn't even able to hold in her short shout of surprise, which in turn brought a musty taste to her throat, causing her to cough. "Got too worried about me, eh?" Vriska smirked before she, too, began to choke. She then motioned for Nepeta to follow her, and led Nepeta out of the dirt cloud.

Vriska, with her hand still around Nepeta's wrist, brought them down to a nearby stream. When they were at the water's edge, she released her grip on Nepeta, and crouched next to the stream to splash water up at her face. Nepeta stood where she was released, and stared at Vriska with many questions burning in her eyes. When she tried to open her mouth, she began to cough up the dirt she inhaled.

"You know," Vriska started, as Nepeta began to drink from the stream. "I seem to still have the luck. Who would have thought that in the middle of that stampede, I would not get trampled."

Nepeta pulled away from the water as it began to swirl with a deeper blue. Vriska, who was currently upstream from her, dipped her only real hand in the water. Nepeta did not notice before, but her hand was bent. The fingers were crushed, and there was a large indentation covering half of her palm. Vriska looked up to see Nepeta's eyes trained on her hand. She gave a small smirk. "Yeah, I didn't get trampled. But I still got stepped on. And it hurts like hell."

Nepeta could not understand why she was acting so calm about this. Her hand was totaled! But what she truly could not understand, was why. "You pushed me out of the way. Why?"

Vriska took her hand out of the water, and pulled it close to her. "I feel like I never got to know you. Like, I have always misunderstood you. Behind your cute kitty appearance, you truly are one hell of a beast. Besides, you're not the only one who ran away. Well, I didn't exactly 'run away'. I was exiled. It was proposed that we all form a little democratic like government, like some of the humans have. After it was established, the first act was to either imprison or exile the most dangerous trolls. And there is no way in hell I would go to prison. Outcasts have got to watch each other's backs, because they are the only ones who will."

"Then why were you so keen on angering me?" Nepeta's voice quivered a little as she heard the insults echoing back through her head.

Vriska stood and put her robotic hand on her hip. "Just because I am an outcast doesn't mean I am going to change who I am. You should know that perfectly well. You are strong, but you are still sensitive. I can see you trying to fight it."

Nepeta looked down and away as a green tinted tear ran down her face. Vriska sighed, and crouched down next to her. "Look, stop crying. You get nowhere in life when you cry about things." Too late though, as Nepeta's water gate was cracked. Once you let one tear out, the rest will pour out after it. Which is exactly what happened. Nepeta let it all out. She was not just crying about the insults. She cried for every night she missed Equius and the rest of her friends. She cried for turning her back on everyone. She cried for causing Vriska to get injured, and for losing her pride.

"Shit..." Vriska muttered through clenched teeth. She sat down next to Nepeta, and put her hand on her shoulder. Nepeta let out a broken gasp in shock as Vriska pulled Nepeta back towards her, cradling her against her chest. Nepeta, currently being in a state of uselessness (due to her excessive sobbing), took the opportunity to cling on to Vriska's shirt. Eventually, Vriska's hand went from being awkwardly on Nepeta's shoulder, to being around her waist. _Fuck it, I've never comforted anyone before. _Vriska thought as she laid her head on Nepeta's. _I sure as hell hope I am doing it right. _She then began to quietly 'shoosh' the sobbing troll.

It took about a half an hour for Nepeta to calm down enough to actually speak. "V-Vriska?" She sniffled. Her lower lip was still trembling as she lifted her head to look at Vriska.

"Yes, Nepeta?" Vriska replied gently, looking down at Nepeta.

Nepeta cracked a half hearted grin (or at least tried to). "It looks like you have me in your cradle. What are you going to do now?"

Vriska smiled. She knew flirting when she heard it. She had to admit it. It was cute how Nepeta was being ridiculously obvious about this. She was staring deeply into Vriska's eyes, giving a few fluttery blinks now and then. She was (not so) casually raising her head, and she even parted her lips ever so slightly. Vriska had to admit it. She had never once thought about Nepeta in a way even remotely close to this. But now that she had this little short experience with her, she not only realized that Nepeta was freaking adorable, but that she was also a badass wildcat. So, she decided why not, and took the invitation. Even if it was fucking cheesy.

Vriska leaned down to brush her lips against the purring kitty girl. However, what came next was not what she had expected. Nepeta's hand was pressed against Vriska's face, pushing her back. "What in the world are you doing?"

Vriska threw back her head and groaned. She was receiving mixed signals. Stupid cat. Vriska shoved Nepeta off of her, and stood up. "Nothing, whatever. Fuck, my hand hurts. Let's get out of here."

Nepeta shook herself, and pounced up. Her usual energy was beginning to return to not only her actions, but to her face. "'Let's'? So I can come with mew?" She tilted her head and smiled like a kitty.

"Yeah yeah. Might as well." Vriska replied lazily. She spun on her heels, and began to walk along the stream's edge. She knew that sooner or later, it will lead somewhere. And following it will also prevent them from running around in circles. She knew that from experience. Worst two weeks of her life.

Nepeta mewed in delight, and raced over to walk next to Vriska. Maybe it was not such a good idea to sever all of her bonds. Sure, she had not been feeling any depression or anger all this time alone. In fact, Vriska angered her more than any other troll ever has. But for some reason, she had not been this happy in so long. It is like she was truly a beast all this time, only requiring food, water, and rest. But when Vriska came along, she had re-awoken her. She had begun to feel feelings that she had once forgotten. Anger, hate, depression, worry, hope, loss, and maybe... Maybe just a spark of love.

* * *

**I hope I trolled some people with this chapter. **


	4. Bring Your Child To Work Day?

**So this chapter is, again, not nearly as long as the first. I am having trouble figuring out how I want to move into events that just cannot happen too early in a story. I also had this written for a few days, but I put off uploading it. I am just too shy about my writing xD **

**I doubt I will ever upload chapters as quickly as I uploaded the first three, but I won't take weeks on end either. I have school coming up this week, and I hope to get a job, and blah blah. Normal highschooler stuff. **

* * *

"So, what would you like to do with him, Ma'am?"

Vriska leaned back in her chair as two burly trolls strode over to stand on both sides of the troll with the large transaction. She had sent every troll out (including Nepeta) so that she could talk to this troll in private. She almost face palmed when she heard his ridiculous story about the troll with bull horns. The same stunt has been pulled on a few separate occasions, and her numb skulled workers STILL have not caught on. She decided that he was innocent with the large transaction. But due to his irresponsibility, he would still retrieve some sort of consequence.

"He is free to return to his station. However, due to their incompetence to be more careful, he, along with the rest of his station's workers, will be stripped of their access to the bank. Instead, they will get a set pay every month." One of the burly trolls raised an eyebrow as she said this. It was probably shocking to him that nobody will be sentenced to death in this moment. Even when they are (mostly) innocent, she would give them a painful, and public, death. However, since she had just given a death punishment a week ago, she figured she did not need to resort to such brutality for a few weeks. She had a reputation to uphold, yes, but that doesn't mean she needs to over do it.

The accused troll started to thank her and praise her, which Vriska found to be rather annoying. She ordered the burly trolls to escort him out, and even allowed them to be as "gentle" as they pleased. That'll reinforce her generosity.

After they left, Vriska stood up to find Nepeta. She headed down the back hall, and peaked into the cat troll's bedroom. Just as she had thought, Nepeta was hovering over her computer, typing rapidly to some user. Suppressing her grin, Vriska began to slink across the room, hoping to catch Nepeta off guard. However, as she had learned many times, you cannot sneak up on this troll very well. Right when she was closing in on her, Nepeta spun around with a goofy smile on her face.

"Hi Vriskers! How did the issue turn out?" She gave her signature head tilt.

"Pretty decently." Vriska told her, pulling up a chair to sit beside her. "As I thought, it was that obnoxious group of rebels. They really need to mind their own fucking business."

Nepeta scrunched up her face, clearly in thought, then replied. "Oh. Well, one of them actually messaged me today! I am currently talking to Aradia." She stretched out the word "currently" with a purr.

Vriska's eyes widened a little bit, quite surprised that they would message her. "Really? What about? Are they trying to weasel secrets out of you?" She glanced over at the computer screen. _Did she just say she holds my heart in her paws?_

Nepeta giggled, and began to type again. "No, she was just wondering about how we got together! Feferi told me earlier that Sollux seemed shocked that we were together. Shortly aftur, Aradia asked me about it. It seems she really doesn't care about what's going on here!"

Vriska rolled her eyes. Of course they were wondering these things. But now, of all times? This has been going on for awhile now. Why did they not question us earlier? Unless... _Feferi told me earlier that Sollux seemed shocked that we were together. _Is it possible that they never... Thought about Nepeta's well being? Vriska bit her lower lip. They will pay for not thinking about her sooner.

She looked back at the screen to see Nepeta telling Aradia about how Equius broke off their pale relationship. Subconsciously, her fists clenched, but she kept a level gaze with what Nepeta was saying. Normally, she would probably be a little annoyed that Nepeta was talking to those who were trying to ruin them. But then she thought of their expressions as Nepeta mentions how broken her and Vriska were thanks to them. They must feel guilty. Also, it brought back very amusing memories.

"That was hilarious, you know. Making you bristle so much." Vriska laughed as Nepeta told Aradia about their encounter.

Nepeta's face flushed with a faint green tone. "It was so infuriating!" And although infuriating is spelled normally, she still said the "fur" part of it as the literal word "fur". You know, like a cat. Fur. Get it? "You just did not know when to stop!"

Vriska grinned, letting loose a small chuckle. "I know, I know. But think about it this way. If I never pissed you off, you never would have jumped at me, and the herd would never have endangered your life. Pissing you off was the start of our relationship!"

Nepeta punched Vriska's shoulder. Not too hard, of course, but not too soft either. She then smiled, because this is how they bonded. They kiss and cuddle, then they beat each other up. It had toned down quite a bit though, but they still jokingly pick on each other when the right time comes.

"Ow!" Vriska shouted. "I think you broke my god damn arm!" She started to flail around, over dramatically.

Nepeta told Aradia about how Vriska threw her out of the way of the herd. She then groaned aloud because Vriska was being a diva. She put her typing on hold, and turned around to face Vriska. Vriska was yelling, and spinning out of control on her swivel chair. She acted so childish some times. But then again, Nepeta does too. They sort of wore off on each other.

Nepeta grabbed the edges of Vriska's chair, stopping her in motion (and nearly flinging her from the chair), and reached for Vriska's "injured" arm. She rolled up the sleeve, and placed a gentle kiss in the same place that she had punched her. She then looked Vriska in the eyes, and smiled. "Is that better?" She purred.

Vriska put on a pouting face. "No, not completely."

Nepeta laughed, and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Vriska's cheek. She the turned back to her story telling. Beside her, Vriska folded her arms and let out a "huff" of air. It was obvious that she wanted a real kiss. And although Nepeta did too, it would probably turn into a make out session. And she could not just abandon her explanation to Aradia for however long Vriska and her would mess around. So she made a mental note to make it up to Vriska later.

After a good while (during all this, Vriska kept herself busy by opening Nepeta's drawers and going through them), Nepeta finished up her little tale to Aradia.

* * *

**AC: **:33 So aftur that, Vriskers and I stuck together! On diffurent occasions, we both have saved each othur's life here and there. The wilderness sure is a difficult place to live in!  
**AA: **0h  
**AA: **well that is somewhat expecting  
**AA: **while i am s0rry y0u have g0ne thr0ugh all that i find it hard t0 believe that this makes you my enemy  
**AC: **:33 Why does this make us enemies?  
**AA: **well i d0 n0t pers0nally want t0 be against y0u in any way nepeta  
**AA: **but the fact that y0u are 0n the same side as that vile cretin is en0ugh 0f a reas0n  
**AA: **but y0u had to add insult to injury by sleeping ar0und with that wh0re wh0 is b0und to break y0ur heart int0 milli0ns 0f little pieces  
**AA: **im s0rry i need t0 use such str0ng language t0 tell y0u this but l0ng st0ry sh0rt  
**AA: **y0u are being very stupid nepeta  
**AA: **y0u need t0 get 0ut 0f there as s00n as y0u can manage and meet us s0mewhere  
**AC: **Aradia  
**AA: **we will bring y0u t0 0ur camp  
**AA: **what  
**AA: **wait y0u didnt use y0ur quirk  
**AC: **No shit! You need to fuck off and mind your own 8usiness!  
**AC: **First off, I would never 8reak Nepeta's heart. Second, I never knew you were a fucking professor on the su8ject of "Vriska's love life".  
**AA: **have y0u been here this wh0le time  
**AC: **Yeah, I have. And to 8e perfectly fucking clear, I was fine with Nepeta talking to you! 8ut you sure lost that privilege when you made her cry.  
**AA: **00ps  
**AC: **"00ps"? That's the 8est you could fucking do? She was so excited that you guys were finally talking to her! Speaking of which, humor me. If you did not think a8out Nepeta 8eing with me this whole time, where do you think she was?  
**AA: **we th0ught  
**AA: **err  
**AC: **You didn't think, did you? You did not give shit a8out her until Feferi reminded Sollux that she still existed.  
**AC: **No denial? Damn, I must 8e a fucking all star at guessing games.  
**AC: **You know, I did not want to cause any more 8loodshed recently. I was just going to let your recent thievery slide. 8ut now, I will make you all pay for making Nepeta cry. You 8etter 8e fucking prepared, 8ecause I know where you are.  
**AC: **I have known for awhile. You are not as secretive as you think you are. You need to 8uck up and get on my level, or else you will not even 8e in the game much longer.  
**AC: **It's been gr8 knowing you Aradia. :::;)  
**AC: **8ut now, I am declaring war against you.

**-arcenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]**

**AA: **well fuck


End file.
